Prouvairův stesk
"Nenech se ovládnout svým strachem." - Prouvairův Stesk Prouvairův stesk.jpg|Oficiální plakát povídky Obsah Povídka vypráví o nádherném vztahu mezi Jean Prouvairem, zvaným Jehan, a jeho dědečkem Pierrem. Bohužel, pan Prouvaire už je stár a onemocněl. Tato zpráva Jehanem neskutečně otřásla, a tak se rozhodl za svým dědečkem vycestovat. Na jeho cestě ho doprovází a morálně podporuje jeho kamarád Combeferre. Děj Děj začíná v rozkvetlé zahradě kde se setkáváme s Pierrem Prouvairem, skoro sedmdesátiletým mužem, ke kterému se přidává jeho vnuk Jean Prouvaire, teprve sedmileté dítě, které svého dědečka, stejně jako on jeho, nadevše miluje. Společně si sedají pod lípu, kde mladý Jehan předčítá svému dědečkovi báseň, kterou mu věnoval. S básní mu pomáhal jeho otec, ale i tak Pierre ocení nadání svého vnuka. Při tom si vzpomene na svou sestru, která již dávno zemřela a musí zahánět slzy. Malý Prouvaire se lekne, že se dědečkovi něco stalo, ale ten ho uklidní, že je naprosto v pořádku a společně vyrážejí k jiné lípě kde je pohřbena, aby mohl Jehan báseň jeho sestře přečíst. O deset let později se setkáváme s již sedmnáctiletým Jehanem, který ve svém pokoji uspěchaně balí. K jeho náhlé akci se připojuje Combeferre, jeho kamarád, přítel a kolega z revolucionářské skupiny Les Ámis de l'ABC; aby zjistil co se děje. Pierrovi není nejlépe a Jehan se rozhodl za svým dědem vydat. Combeferre se nabídne, že odjede s ním, ačkoliv chce Jehan odmítnout, Combeferre odmítá slyšet jakékoliv námitky a jede s ním. Cestou spolu neprohodí ani slovo, Jehan vzpomíná na všechny společné momenty mezi ním a dědečkem, zatímco Combeferre se strachuje o svého kamaráda. Když konečně dorazí na místo, oba vejdou do domu. Těsně před pokojem kde leží Pierre se však Jehan zastaví a odmítá vkročit. Bojí se toho co uvidí. Combeferre ho však uklidní svými slovy a polibkem na spánek. To Jehanovi nakonec dodá energii, aby vešel dovnitř. Na posteli leží stařec, kterého Jehan jen těžko poznává. Jistě, je to jeho dědeček, ale nemoc se na něj již velmi podepsala a Jehanovi to trhá srdce. Jehan u svého děda stráví pět dní, bude mu přednášet jeho básně, ty které společně milují i ty, které jsou nové a ještě je nikdo neslyšel. Pierre znovu obdivuje talent svého vnuka. Znovu mu přednese jednu z jeho nejnovějších milostných básní, které se nakonec rozhodne věnovat svému dědečkovi. Toto oba konečně po dnech smutku, napětí a myšlenkách o tom, že by snad nechali jeden druhého samotného, což nechtěli dopustit; rozesměje. Už je to týden co je Jehan u svého dědečka. A právě v těchto dnech si Pierre všimne změn na svém vnukovi. Nejen o tom, že neustále mluví o jejich debatním spolku, což ho na jednu stranu těší, protože ví, že vnuk thumb|268px|Jean "Jehan" Prouvairenezůstane sám; ale také to, že se obléká do modré barvy jako mladík, který s ním přijel. Trochu ho znervózňuje vztah, který mezi sebou mají, i když mu o něm Jehan jen vyprávěl jako o svém kamarádovi. Jehan se cestou ke svému dědečkovi střetne s Combeferrem, který mu oznámí, že musí odjet zpět do spolku. Těsně před tím však Jehan poprosí Combeferra, aby s ním šel do dědečkovi ložnice a poslechl si báseň, kterou mu bude číst. I přes veškeré protesty nakonec souhlasí a vejde společně s ním. Sedne si vedle přítele a čeká. Pierre, aniž by to chtěl přiznat, cítí určitou žárlivost vůči Combeferrovi, která ho ubíjí. Jehan začne číst další báseň ze své tvorby, milostnou báseň, jejíž inspirací se stal filozof, který seděl vedle něj. Když dočte je šťastný, ale štěstí netrvá dlouho. Pierre totiž zemřel. Jehan se vrhne svému dědečkovi do náručí a pokouší ho ještě probudit, z mísnosti ho musí odvléci až Combeferre, který se ho snaží uklidnit. Když se to povede aspoň do míry, aby byl Jehan přes vzlyky schopný komunikovat, vrazí mu do rukou báseň a požádá ho aby se jí zbavil. S tím odchází do svého pokoje. Den na to oba odjíždějí. Jehan se prochází po zahradě u domu dokud jej nevyruší Combeferre s tím, že jedou. Ještě ho zastaví a do rukou mu dá báseň s tím, že ji nemohl vyhodit. Na to byla moc krásná. I tak však Jehan báseň již nedokáže milovat neboť není symbolem štěstí, ale nevýdaného smutku a prázdnoty, kteří přišli po smrti dědečka. Vztahy Pierre nadevše miluje svého vnuka Jehana a chce pro něj jen to nejlepší. Nechce aby se jeho vnuk trápil a smutnil. Jehan k svému dědečkovi chová naprosto stejné city. Vztah Jehana a Combeferra je vyprávěn jen v náznacích. Ke konci Jehan čte báseň o lásce, jejíž inspirací byl Combeferre, což jasně dokazuje jeho vřelé city k jeho příteli. Combeferre jednou Jehana v povídce políbí na spánek a jednou ho vezme za ruku. I tyto malé náznaky však ukazují na jejich vzkvétající lásku, která je však stále nevyřčená. Pierre a Combeferre k sobě chování neutrální vztahy, jeden bere druhého jako součást života Jehana. Ke konci to však, jen v náznacích, vypadá, že Pierre netuší zda-li má Combeferrovi opravdu věřit a žárlí na to, že Jehan přesunul některou svou lásku i na něj. Postavy *Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire *Combeferre *Pierre (OC) Zajímavosti *V této povídce se poprvé setkáváme s postavou Pierra, Jehanova dědečka *V povídce jsou použity básně strýce autorky Elle Informace *''Název:'' Prouvairův stesk *''Žánr:'' Rodina, drama, *''Parning/Friendship: '''slabé!''C/P *Ranting:' G (''General, Bez omezení) *''Warning:'' Žádný *''Délka: ''Oneshot *''Počet stran'': 8 stran *''Stav'': Dokončená Kategorie:Fanfikce